escaped_chasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Zera
ZeraDwellers of the Mountain's Forest "...mystery man at the end is Zera." is a demon from another world. He appears several times over the course of Escaped Chasm to witness Lonely Girl's world come to an end, and finally, to help her escape it. Profile Appearance Zera has an orange and black color scheme, contrasting the blues of Lonely Girl's World. He has long pale orange hair that covers his right eye and pale orange skin. Two curved black horns stick out from his hair, as well as two pointed ears on the sides of his head. He wears a dark red cape and a black and red top. He also has black pants, black gloves, and pointed red shoes with pale orange spikes. Personality Zera is apathetic to Lonely Girl and her conflict in the game. While not an antagonist, Zera will not force Lonely Girl to leave her world. Zera seems to take pleasure in destruction and chaos saying that he enjoys watching Lonely girl's world in a state of chaos. Zera has been described by Temmie as an "Anti-hero but not really." Main Story Zera appears on the second day of the game, telling Lonely Girl that he is here to observe, while not clarifying what he is observing. He fades away before Lonely Girl gets a chance to ask about her parents. Afterwards, he disappears until the third day, where he is standing outside the girl's house. He appears to be enjoying her world's destruction, then gives Lonely Girl a suggestion to turn back and disappears. On the final day, Zera is briefly seen outside Lonely Girl's room before entering it. Inside, he explains that her parents have gone to a world they cannot willingly leave, and that there is a chance she could save them by traveling to a world beyond hers. He gives her the option to either stay in her world or leave it, after which he summons a door and leaves for the last time. Trivia *Zera was also seen in Temmie Chang's animation Dwellers of the Mountain's Forest. *Zera has a recurring theme of eyes and watching. He tells Lonely Girl that his only reason for visiting her world is to observe. Day two, when he first appears, is also the day that the TV in the livingroom will begin to show the eye that stares at Lonely Girl. In Zera's artwork from the game's Itch.io page, the painting directly behind Zera shows the same eye. *Zera appears in the second Error Room, where he will fade the screen to another eye. *In the Deltarune chapter 1 ending, Temmie can be found in the library reading a comic full of "hot demon guys". That may be a reference to Zera. Gallery Zera dream.png|Zera as he appears in the Day 3 dream Zera DMF.png|Zera in Dwellers of the Mountain's Forest b07i9N.png|Artwork of Zera from the game's itch.io page. Note that the painting behind him looks like the eye from the TV Hot demon guys.PNG|Temmie in Deltarune. The dialogue possibly a reference to Zera. Expressions Zera_Portrait_Normal.png |Normal Zera_Portrait_Smile.png |Smile No.png |"No", unused other than in one of the Error Rooms References Category:Characters